The control of the operating lever of a conventional electrical switch being secured to the wall means a top-to-bottom or bottom-to-top pivotal movement thereof about a horizontal axis, i.e. a relatively complex movement which does not facilitate the manual operation of the switch. Moreover, the control lever-switch is usually of small dimensions, which does not facilitate the gripping thereof.